One Bottle of Vodka: My Way
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto and Koyuki are lovers. Naruto makes his way to snow after no longer being wanted in Konoha. To celebrate their reunion Naruto buys a bottle of vodka for a special evening. NarutoxKoyuki. Adopted from Demon Flash.


One bottle of Vodka  
0  
NarutoxKoyuki  
0  
Story Start  
0  
There was a time when people would think that a princess would never marry a commoner. Yet, this commoner was no ordinary commoner, for he was the one that lit the flames of hope to the people of Snow Country. Their bright shining hero and their daimyo being married would be inevitable. After the news of their hero being banished from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki at first went to Otogakure to seek refuge, but fled from there again after an assassination attempt by Kabuto. After yet making another journey into Snow Country, he was welcomed with open arms by the people.

"Hello, Naruto-sama." one villager said as Naruto bowed to him as he made his way into the Snow Country palace, where his official girlfriend and daimyo Koyuki Kazahan resides. Naruto was carrying a bottle of vodka that he bought from a merchant that came from the Outlands.

As Naruto entered the palace, he had to undergo a security check, due to the recent assassination attempt on the last Kazahana's life by a ninja that used to be loyal to her deranged uncle.

"A bottle of vodka? Sounds great." one sentry said as Naruto entered the room, only to find Koyuki with her female servants with her.

"Hello." Naruto said as Koyuki kissed him in the lips. "How's my little darling?"

"Great, Naruto-koi." Koyuki replied back as she then came with him to the palace gates. "Are you ready to go, dear?"

"Of course, hime-sama." Naruto said as they walked through the palace grounds as they held hands.

They were just walking through the palace grounds as Naruto then started to put his arms around her as they entered the palace from the back door.

"Shall we dance in the ballroom, Koyuki-hime?" Naruto asked as Koyuki nodded. They entered the ballroom as a song then was played as they started to dance as Koyuki began to sing.

_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a december_

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

They began to kiss passionately as they imagined themselves with a couple of children as they were swooning over each other's faces.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,_

_Far away, long ago  
things I yern to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December _

"That was the most lovely song that I've ever heard." Naruto said as Koyuki hugged him, before leading him into the bedroom as they began to kiss each other passionately as the blond then started to suck her neck. Before they started to do their usual make out session, Naruto then grabbed two small glasses as he poured the vodka into the glasses as they began to drink. After just a single drink of vodka, Koyuki began to lose control of herself as Naruto helped her up, but she replied back with kissing him passionately. "You might want to be careful dear."

"Oh, I just want to spend this time with you, Naruto-koi." Koyuki replied back as they started to make out as she began to undress the blond as he too started to undress her, until they were naked as the day they were born. She then started to rub her hands on his member as Naruto moaned.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, koi. I've planned ondoing this with you when the Icha Icha movie was filmed." Koyuki replied back as she smirked and started to swallow his member as she started to bob her head down slowly. She brought it back up and took a hold as she looked up to ask him a question"You want me to go faster, koi?"

"Of course, hime." Naruto wheezed as Koyuki resumed the blow job, licking and swirling her tongue around the tip, following with swallowing it again. The rough texture of her tongue gave an odd yet pleasing sensation. To add to it Koyuki took hold of her firm and round C-cups and wrapped them around Naruti's shaft. She started to sensually stroke the tool with her soft pillows as the tip of her tonguue teased the soft flesh into between the shaft and tip.

''K-Koyuki-hime,'' Naruto groaned as he took ahold of her hair with both hands. He could feel the softness of her breasts envelop him, caress the viens on his tool that if they were any more engorged one would swear they were getting ready to pop. His body reacted on his own as he thrusted deeper into her mouth. He picked up speed as he started to fuck her face. Neither of them were stranger to passionate or rough sex as one would call it. The princess had something in her that would just drive most men wild. She was a famous movie actress and since they were scarce in the day of age it wasn't hard to see why.

''K-Koyuki-hime...I'm cumming!'' He groaned as he let go of her hair. Koyuki took his cock out of her mouth and began stroking him until he shot a string of his hot jizz onto her chest. She kept on until another two or three impacted her perfect mounds. ''Time to return the favor my princess.'' He said lifting her up by her waist and laying her softly on the bed as he parted her folds with his middle and ring finger while massaging her clit with his thumb. Koyuki moaned in ecstasy as he teased her sensitive nub. She laid their and writhed about for what seemed like ten maybe fifteen minutes as he switched from pleasuring her with his hands to his mouth. His wet tongue seemed to dance around her heated folds causing her breathing to become shallow as her want to become deeper. It was then she clamped her legs around Naruto and brought his face deeper. She let out a scream as she bucked into his face several times, the orgasm washing over her.

Naruto removed himself from her snatch after she had finally let go and cleaned himself up. He lined hjis pulse tool with her folds. ''You ready hime?'' He asked as she gave him a seductive smile.

''Always love...please come inside me this time Naruto-kun....I want to bear your children and start a family.''

Naruto leaned over and kissed her lips softly. He then pushed forward and started to slowly penetrate her folds. Koyuki moaned as she felt him stretch her out to the brim. ''That's it! Deeper Koi! Deeper!'' Naruto finally filled her until to pull out slowly, following by a quick thrust that caused Koyuki to arc her back and screamed. She then wrapped her legs around him drawing him deeper. They kissed and interlocked fingers as they started the passionate coupling. The love making consisted of an hour of thrusting and soft kisses, speeding up and becoming more sensual every few minutes.

Both of them felt they were in pure bliss as they were reaching climax. ''NARUTO....I'M CUMMING!'' Koyuki surprisingly came early this time as her walls enclosed around Naruto trying to milk him but he held back. Her juices splashed onto his cock but he could feel the dissapointment from her do to the lack of seed inside of her.

''I got an idea I want to try,'' He said with a devilish grin. Koyuki got the message and with a smile of herown rolled over and wiggled that supple ass in the air. Narutoo was careful not to harm her seeing as this was there first time trying this. He pushed in slowly into the tight opening causing Koyuki to moan in pain. He thrusted two inches in causing her to yelp slightly. Naruto kissed her back and massaged her globes to give her some comfort as he made his way in. The juices that covered his tool made it a bit easier. When he was finally in he started to pound into that tight little as of her.

"Faster, Naruto-koi!" she gasped and moaned in ecstasy.

Though the blond was just contempt with this. He pulled out much to his lover's confusion and thrust into her snatch from behind causing her to let out a rather audible scream. He could feel himself penetrating deeper then before. After a few thrusts he pulled out and burried himself in her ass again only to repeat putting it into her pussy after a few thrusts. Thanks to that insane stamina of his it took a quite amount of 'work' for him to do before he got exhausted. He kept on pounding into his lover's body who was quivering in delight. The upper part of her body crashed forward as her hands gave away. Naruto decided to grip her by the hips and pulled back end upwards like a vixen in heat so he could drive into her at anew angle. Koyuki said something he couldn't quite understand over the scream of bliss. It was then he felt a spasm go through his body and new he reached his limit. ''Kuso! Koyuki-hime I hope your ready to bear my children because I'm about to cum!'' With that he pulled out of her ass he thrust back into her maiden hood and with a few more rapid thrusts came inside of her. His hot and sticky seed coating her walls and over filling her to the brim as some seeped out.

After spilling the last of his remants he pulled out and pulled a panting Koyuki into a spooning position. He then kissed her in the head as they soon fell asleep.

"I love you, Naruto-koi." she said as Naruto sighed and hugged her.

"Love you too, hime-sama." Naruto replied back as they fell asleep in each other's arms. A waiting the next day of there future together.


End file.
